codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Akatsuki (TNB)
The Type-05 Akatsuki (Japanese for "Dawn) is a 7th-generation Knightmare Frame produced and utilized by the Order of the Black Knights as their mainstray forces. In TNB, however, the Akatsuki is now used alongside the Vincent Ward as part of the main forces of the Black Knights. 'Appearance' The same as the original in the anime, with the same silver color with a green tinge. 'Description' Developed after the first failed Black Rebellion, the Akatsuki is in many ways an evolution of the original Type-3F Gekka rather than a completely new design, using the same basic appearance of the older model with some slight differences. However, unlike the limited-production prototype Gekka that was exclusively for ace-pilots, the Akatsuki has a simplified pilot interface and lower output tendency, thereby allowing regular pilots to use the frame without difficulty. Even so, compared to pre-7th-generation frames, the Akatsuki is an excellent Knightmare whose strength and performance rate easily match that of Britannia's Vincent Ward. Like other 7th-seventh generation frames, it can be fitted with a modified version of the Float Unit known as the Air Glide Wing System Designed as general-purpose machine with a slightly greater emphasis on mid to long-range combat, its regular armaments are a single "Hien Souga"-type Slash Harken on the left side of its chest, a simplified version of the Katen Yaibatou chain sword and two shoulder-mounted machine cannons. Its optional equipment includes a 2-barrel version of the Gekka's custom Hand Gun, a bazooka, a "Inazuma" sniper rifle, or occasionally a 12-tube missile launcher that is built into the Air Glide Wing unit (loaded with either regular or Gefjun Disturber-type missiles). On rare occasions, it is also equipped with three Radiation Wave rockets, which are usually used by the Command Model. 'Armaments' ;*"Hien Souga" Slash Harken : The Slash Harken is the signature weapon of the Knightmare Frame, and is used by almost all KMF models. Originally introduced on the RPI-11 Glasgow, the Harkens are wire-guided projectiles with some form of anchor-like blunt object at its tip. They can be used in multiple ways varying from offensive to defensive, or as a means of transportation via anchoring them in an object, and retracting the cable. The "Hien Souga"-type Slash Harken, orignally used by the Guren Mk-II, is stored in a red-painted compartment on the left side of the Akatsuki's chest, and has a two-pronged claw at its tip. ;*Machine Gun Turrets : Two basic machine cannons built into the shoulders of the Akatsuki. ;*Katen Yaibatou : The Katen Yaibatou (aka Revolving Blade Sword) is a super-heated rotating chain sword capable of slashing through the metal of most knightmares, first used by the Type-1R Burai Kai. The sword is constructed similarly to a chainsaw, wherein small blades circulate around the length of the blade; the main difference is that heat is used to further the effectiveness of the sword, making it even sharper. The version of the sword used by the Akatsuki is smaller than the original, and resembles a baton more than a sword. It is stored on the frame's back beneath the cockpit when not in use. ;*Double-Barreled Hand Gun : The Hand Gun is an improved version of the one originally used by the Gekka and features two gun barrels that can fire consecutively to prevent overheating, or fire simultaneously for greater impact. It can be mounted on either arm, usually the left. ;*Bazooka : A large bazooka usually mounted on the frame's right arm. ;*"Inazuma" Electromagnetic Sniper Rifle : The "Inazuma" is a hand-held sniper rifle that, like the VARIS rifle, uses the principle of a railgun to fire rapidly accelerated projectiles. Unlike the VARIS rifle, which uses the electromagnetic acceleration to create a powerful blast when it hits, the Inazuma instead uses it to increase the speed of the projectile to its maximum. While the overall damage it creates on impact is as great, it has a penetration powerful completely unlike that of other projectile weapons, and can even pierce through Blaze Luminous Shielding at its maximum setting. The rifle is also equipped with a miniature Facstsphere sensor in place of a sniper scope, which has been enhanced for high accuracy. ;*Radiation Wave Rockets : These rockets utilize the same Radiation Wave technology used by the Guren Mk-II, and microwave the target upon contact. These missiles are usually utilized by the Akatsuki Jikisanshiyo, though it is also sometimes equipped on the basic Akatsuki. Three of the rockets can be attached to the right arm of the frame in place of the bazooka. ;*Missile Launcher : A basic 12-tube missile launcher that is built into the Air Gilde Wing unit when it is attached to the cockpit. Besides regular missiles, it can also load Gefjun Disturber Missiles, refined from the version used by the Guren Kashoshiki. Instead of emitters that hover in the air, these new missiles each hit and attach themselves to an individual target before activating. While not as powerful as the original emitters, the missiles have the advantage of being able to target multiple enemy machines. 'History' After the defeat of the Black Knights during the first Black Rebellion in Japan, the Chawla Design Bureau would flee to the Chinese Federation in order to escape from Britannia. Even while in secret exile, however, the group's head scientist and Knightmare designer, Rakshata Chawla, continued to design new frames based on the trial data she received from the Guren Mk-II and the Gekka. Eventually, when Zero returned in 2018 a.t.b. and led the newly reformed Black Knights out of Area 11, the bureau resumed its work for the revolutionary group and put into production its newest design, the Type-05 Akatsuki, which were initially constructed in the Militarized Zone of India using secret factories there. The Akatsuki would prove to be quite effective in the coming battles, starting with the Tianzi-kidnapping operation in China, where the frame easily outmatched Britannia's older Sutherlands and Gloucesters, and also proved to be the equal of the empire own new RPI-212B Vincent Ward frame. After the death of Emperor Lelouch and the reformation of the UFN, however, the Akatsuki frames were redirected away from fighting against Britannia and to quelling the rebellions and terrorism that arose to oppose the new peace. Also, the Akatsuki would actually come to work side-by-side with its former enemy opposite, the Vincent frame, as the Britannian military was absorbed into the Black Knights. Now, the two 7th-generation frames make up the main forces of the Black Knights, and are frequently used alongside one another during operations, with the Vincent mostly used for close-combat and the Akatsuki used for support and long-range artillery fire, thereby allowing the two to cover each other's respective weaknesses. Category:Knightmare Frames Category:CG: The Neverending Battle